1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method using the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus to change a magnified image to a high definition image by using a Total Variation (TV) Method in image magnifying processing in place of interpolation methods, such as a nearest neighbor method and a bicubic method, has conventionally been known (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-317109).
The aforesaid magnification method using the TV method can achieve a change of a magnified image to a high definition image better than the interpolation methods, such as the nearest neighbor method and the bicubic method. If a magnification ratio becomes larger in the magnification method, however, an image edge becomes dim, or the noise quantity of a magnified image increases. As a result, the magnification method has a problem in which the fine feeling of a magnified image fades.